Light and Dark
by elono3212
Summary: A tale of love and two not so very different families. It tells the story of a young girl and Draco Malfoy, and it centres around the experience of Slytherin, and contains events that occurred in Harry Potter. Warning: LOADS OF PLOT TWISTS!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold dark night. It was quiet for miles, not even any owls screeching. It was just me and Draco in that long and very beautiful moment. Although the it was so cold, I didn't feel it, not when I was with him anyway, the warmth of his skin against mine felt like a large cocoon of just us. The school year was just about to start, only months ago I found my letter underneath my old doormat, and was absolutely shocked. I honestly never thought I'd get in to Hogwarts, but I did, and that's how I'm here now. I met him when I was buying all my school stuff and I saw a shock of blonde hair in front of me in a store line and when he turned I instantly felt attracted to this beautiful boy.

Suddenly we could hear the village clock sound exactly twelve times. This was bad, very bad. Not only was I going to get into so much trouble for breaking my curfew I also had to rush back to the muggle world. Draco doesn't know I'm a muggle, and I don't want him to because it will most definitely taint our relationship but I will eventually tell him at the exact moment when I know it's right.

I already knew I was in trouble. The lights were on and from what I could see my parents were also very much awake and displaying their usual angry expressions. I am always in trouble, I'm like a lightning rod. As soon as I open the door I heard screams and shouts of my name and the usual " why did you stay out so late", "you could've gotten hurt" and so on.

By the time I managed to escape the usual torment I was up in my room lying in bed, but I couldn't sleep, and I'm not going to say for some reason and be to general about it because you are probably guessing why I couldn't sleep. I'll give you one word: Draco. I kept replaying the night over and over in my head, each time I played it the more I loved him, the more I loved the thought of us.

Soon enough I was asleep dreaming about Draco and what was to come...


	2. Chapter 2

6:00am. The alarm went off. Today is my big day and I can barely contain my excitement. Today is my first day of Hogwarts.

I arrive at the station at 8am sharp and suddenly feel apprehensive and extremely nervous about what will be awaiting me at my new school. But before I can let my anxiety get the better of me I run straight towards the wall between platforms nine and ten, and then suddenly I see the most grand steam engine and a wave of students young and old. I decide to just get on the train straight away so that I have a seat, and also so I have time to find Draco.

I was so wrong. The train was already pretty much full and Draco was to be seen nowhere. However, I soon find the compartment he is sitting in with some burly, fat and very scary looking guys, typical Slytherin men most likely. I give him a very big orange slice smile and wave too, but he just blankly looks back. I suddenly feel pretty upset, but I tell myself that perhaps he just didn't see me. So I open the door, and almost instantaneously get kicked out of the compartment, followed by screams of "muggle" and "mud blood". I know I never told Draco about my blood status, but apparently he found out on WizardLeaks who I really was on a comprehensive school roll of Hogwarts.

I know I shouldn't be a baby about all this but I cannot help myself, I'm beside myself with sadness, I start crying and fall to the floor outside a cabin of what also looks like first years. I cannot believe he has treated me this way, maybe he has moved on and found himself a gorgeous pure blood witch and just didn't want to hurt me so found out a reason to break up with me. I want to just go home, but I know that I must stay, after all Hogwarts must want me for a reason.

Suddenly, a door opens. I see a girl with awfully messy hair and she has a ginger cat. She beckons me to come inside their cabin with a very welcoming demeanour, so I walk in. The three people introduce themselves to me as Hermione, Harry and Ron. They seem nice but I have been told all about both Ron and Harry by Draco, and even though they're very nice boys and Draco seems to not want to know me, I want more to be loyal to Draco than to be their friends, so I make the decision to just make polite small talk to them and it works pretty well because they do not suspect anything so far...


	3. Chapter 3

After what seems an eternity of small talk and magical food, the train stops at the final station before Hogwarts. I make a quick effort of retrieving my bags and exiting the train as soon as I can, before I get stuck with the three people I just spent hours with.

As soon as I step off the train I see Draco standing on his own looking rather sombre, so I decide to walk up to him, despite what happened earlier. Once again I walk up smiling a large smile and he once again looks back blankly. I try to talk to him, but he shoves right past me and I know he won't forgive me as easily as I thought, but the thing is I don't think I should have to apologise for who I am so I instead of walking on my own looking sad, I decide to catch up to Hermione, Harry and Ron, and I just stand there as they walk, because I figure it's better to walk with a group.

We soon arrive at our new school and because we are first years, we have to wait outside the hall until the sorting ceremony commences. While there is a little bit of quiet chatter most are quiet upon McGonagall's orders. Suddenly McGonagall reappears and instructs us to proceed into the hall quietly.

Upon entering the Great Hall, I decide it is simply the grandest most beautiful room that I have ever been in and all the students within look very welcoming. I decide that I will have fun at this school and will enjoy it regardless of if I'm with Draco or not.

They go through all the students before me until I hear my name. I slowly walk up, trying to appear as relaxed and coy as possible but I'm pretty sure it isn't working. Suddenly I feel a hat on my head and it begins.

"What exactly should I do with you? A great mind often put to waste due to daydreaming, a will to prove yourself worthy and cunning, very cunning. I've seen your family before you and they are pure bloods just like you, and I've put them in every house but Slytherin. You however are different you shall be in Slytherin!".

The whole hall begins to start clapping, especially my new house, Slytherin. I quickly glance over at Malfoy, but I'm in total shock so I don't bother using an expression, and he appears to be in shock too. Suddenly I remember what the sorting hat was saying about me being a pure blood, but that is impossible, it can't be! I grew up a muggle, my parents never explicitly told me they were but I just assumed, many records said so. I sit through dinner at the other end of the table from Malfoy, as I don't think I can face him and eat without making conversation, then I get showed down by prefects to the Slytherin Dungeons.


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as I enter the girls bedrooms I notice that no one is following me. Everyone else seems to be making introductions in the common room. I decide to quickly find my phone before lights are turned out.

"Hello?" I hear from the other end.

"How could you?" I shout into the phone.

"Well so much for a hello and what do you mean?" My mother says totally clueless as to the point of this call.

"Oh I don't know, perhaps the fact that you kept it a secret that I was pure blood?"

"We didn't want you to get involved in the wizarding world, we wanted you to have a safe and easy life, rather than all this."

"So you put it on all my records I was a muggle?"

"Yes, we did it for the best sweetheart"

"No, you did it because you are selfish people without compassion!" I shout into the phone and hang up.

I can't sleep tonight, my mind is just spinning around with all these thoughts. I cannot believe that I am a pure blood and how my parents kept it from me and told everyone I was a muggle. Don't they understand that I have lost the person that means the most in the world to me.

Suddenly I hear a shaking voice in the common room, and although I know I shouldn't get up, I do, but only enough so that I can hear what they are saying.

"I can't believe it. I just lost the person that meant the most in the world to me and I don't know what to do. She probably hates me now." Then they stop talking.

I walk closer towards the common room until I see them. It's not Draco. It's Crabbe a large thuggish looking boy who has probably never had a date and probably just lost his frog or something.


	5. Chapter 5

After hearing Crabbe on the phone, I eventually decide that I should stop trying so hard with Draco, I mean, if he doesn't love me for who I am, why should I try to love him? The following 5 or so hours end up being extremely restless and lonely, I cry for an hour and stop then I cry some more, I am distraught. I end up falling asleep at an unknown hour.

When I awake everyone else seems to be asleep, but I can't lie in this room for another second, so I abruptly jump up and grab my room and get the hell out of here.

When I enter the common room I see a figure on the couch, sitting in absolute silence, they could even be asleep, I'm not too sure. Suddenly I notice the persons hair, a light blonde, almost white and I know it's Draco. Not the exact person I want to see at this present point in time after crying for hours over him, but who knows, maybe I can make him forgive me.

"Go away.." Draco sneers.

"I JUST GOT HERE!" I shout suddenly furious with him.

"No need to get so mad seriously." Draco says suddenly appearing bored.

"I love you!" I say hoping to change the mood.

"Well here's a shock for you, I don't you lying cow. It was a fling. Did you hear me correctly? A FLING.!" Draco shouts, annoyed.

"WILL I NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?" I cry and run off.

I can't believe him. I love him wholeheartedly and he treats me like crap. What am I supposed to do? I've got no where to go and all I want to do is go home. I feel absolutely useless and I know my parents aren't going to want to talk to me so I exit the dungeons.

I run. Far away from this horrid establishment. I don't know where to go, but hey, to be honest I wouldn't give one if I got expelled so I keep on running, until I'm out of breath and can run no longer, and I look back and can no longer see the school behind me.

In front of me is a large ghastly looking house, actually I think it's more like a mansion as it's extremely dominant in its position and I can see absolutely nothing for miles. Who would want to live here is what I'm wondering at this present moment. I decide to walk up its long walkway surrounded by creepy trees and knock loudly on the shiny black door that smells like it's been freshly varnished...


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly the door opens of its own accord and from what I can see there is no one in sight. They might be here but it's a big house, so I'm not entirely sure. I decide to step inside and see what's within this grand building. Suddenly the door slams, which forces me to jump. I decide to not look back and just walk.

"Who is there?" A high pitched voice sounds.

I remain quite. Suddenly I find myself in the large ballroom and picture myself dancing around for hours in this beautiful ballroom, until I hear an inaudible shrill voice that brings me back down to earth.

"What on earth are you doing in my house?" A woman who bears freaky resemblance to Draco practically spits.

"Sorry, I was running away and I stopped here." I say very timidly.

"Well I'll give you a drink and then you be gone girl, you hear me?!" She shouts again.

"Ok." I say quickly.

"Wait, do I know you?" She suddenly looks at me with intent.

"No? Why?" I say confused.

"I could've sworn you look like my sisters.. No wait that's impossible!" She says stops then laughs.

"What?" I say confused as ever.

"Don't worry I say that everyone my son's age looks like my sisters illegitimate daughter, so it's ok." She says softer.

"You have a son?" I ask.

"Why yes, he actually attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She says proudly.

"That's great! I probably don't know him though it's a big school." I say confidently.

"He's in Slytherin, like you." She gestures to my tie.

"Oh yeah what's his name?" I say coming to life.

"Draco Malfoy." She says very simply.

Before I can answer I suddenly fall back and the next thing that I see is black. She is Narcissa Malfoy. He is her son. Why didn't I consider this before. I should probably try to regain consciousness so she doesn't find me rude.

I stand, suddenly and she remains standing. She looks at me with worried eyes. "You will need to go back to school darling, it's not safe for you. You will need someone to help you back there, maybe your parents?" She suggests.

"No. I never want to see them again." I say with intent.

"I have an idea, just one second." And she leaves the room.

Around 5 minutes later, I hear her voice from the other room. "I don't know her name darling, but could you take her back to school and make sure she doesn't die on the way!" She says almost merrily.

Then I see him. Draco. Oh no! This isn't good. She has summoned Draco to help me back to school. He then sees me. Next thing I see is him throwing up. Then after Narcissa has helped him back up, she insists he takes me back, so she practically pushes us out the door and we are on our way...


	7. Chapter 7

We had been walking for around 10 minutes in the cold dark night when I opened my mouth and said: "I..", but I got stopped when Draco said: "Don't talk I'm not interested in hearing your annoying voice!". So I decided to keep walking and only to get excited by the crunching of the leaves under my feet, it's honestly the most bittersweet time of my life, but instead of crying I decide to shove away from him and walk on my own, even if I get hypothermia, anything to be away from that idiotic guy.

"Wait, WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING?" Draco screams directly at me.

"Away from you. You arrogant pig!" I say trying to be more coy.

"Have fun with that I'm leaving you here alone!" He laughs then runs off.

What will I do? I don't think I can ever forgive him. He's so horrible. I keep walking, I won't run, that will only further famish me, which could lead to further injuries. Suddenly I feel a sharp claw on the back of my foot. Before I can do anything, I feel the most stabbing pain ever. I don't know what that creature was but it has bitten me, I cannot move, for it hurts too much.

I must of blacked out because all of a sudden I feel someone tending to my bites, they have a very gentle, almost ghostly touch, and I look up and see him. Draco. Why would he be doing this for me? All of a sudden he notices me and falls off his guard slightly.

"Thankyou for coming back." I say lightly.

"That's fine, I should never have left you." He says his face full of sorrow.

"You can go if you want, I mean you look pretty uncomfortable." I say quickly.

"The thing is, I was an idiot. You meant so much to me, and I've been really thinking about it and I know I was out of line but I'm honestly happy you are a pure blood, and I love you so much I don't know what I'd do without you Ophelia , you are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want you so bad!" He says suddenly full of regret.

"I'm sorry too, I love you so much Draco." I say.

The next thing I know we are in a tight yet comfortable embrace, I feel so safe and happy in his arms and I know I never want to let him go. We lie down and we are still cuddling. He strokes my hair very softly and I put my face against his strong chest, he smells like a mix of extremely sexy perfume and baby powder, I love it! He soon puts his face against mine and our lips lock. I feel euphoric, I can taste mint chocolate and it's so warm and heavenly.

"Let's not go back to school tonight. I want to just stay in this moment with you forever." He whispers into my ear, and I don't respond, but I think he knows my answer already. We fall asleep in this cozy position and don't wake until the fall of morning...


	8. Chapter 8

We were well on our way pretty much as soon as we woke up. We decided that it was better to get to get to school than to scavenge for food, or try to use magic to make something up. We are about 30 minutes away from school according to our map and I am honestly still riding on Cloud 9. I'm happy I'm with Draco right now.

All of a sudden we hear whispering. It's intensely creepy and I think that Draco can sense I'm scared of the Forbidden Forest and not just because of the trouble we are almost certainly going to get into upon our return, so he grabs my hand, which is honestly an instant confidence booster and I know that whenever I am around him I am the best version of me.

But the rest of the trip throughout the Forbidden Forest goes without a hitch. Before long we are walking up the beautiful stone path upwards to our school, Hogwarts, and unlike before I am full to the brim of hope, especially because I am with the most amazing guy in existence.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST AND FURTHER EARLY IN THE MORNING AND MISSING YOUR FIRST DAY OF CLASSES! DO YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW THIS LOOKS, ESPECIALLY FOR MY HOUSE AND BECAUSE YOU ARE FIRST YEARS AND HAVE DAMAGED THE REPUTATION OF YOUR YEAR GROUP!" Professor Snape shouts very scarily at us, with no look of stopping.

"We are sorry sir." Draco and I say in unison.

"Well then, this is the first and only chance you are going to get with me, do you understand? I'm letting you off the hook because you do not know the correct protocol, but if you were a sixth former you'd be out of this school before you can say potions." Snape says slightly calmer, but still stern.

We are not allowed to go to lessons for the rest of the day, so we sit around in the common room reading the homework that Snape has very kindly given us to catch up on our work. Draco is super helpful and we are helping each other with our work, which is really enjoyable and once we are done we get to know each other. Suddenly the fire goes out...


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly the flame turns to blue and an unrecognisable face appears.

"Ophelia." she says expressionless.

"Yes ma'am?" I respond.

"You have been summoned to the Ministry of Magic. For a trial of guardianship. You are required to come immediately." She says resembling a computer.

Before I can respond, suddenly she appears out of the fire, and without hesitation immediately grasps my arm and summons me to the court. It's a cold and dark room that is absolutely full of people that are staring at me, as if their eyes were made of glass and could never shut. Both my parents are there too, sitting in a seperate box, and these two people that I've never seen before.

"I call the court to order!" A large redhead woman shouts.

"Today we are examining a case that has arisen, we have found a young pure blood witch girl, and her muggle supposed parents, and don't object they are actually mortal, we have run checks on them! She isn't living with lawful guardians either, these people are caring for her illegally!" She says and the whole room suddenly looks both shocked and in agreement with this scary woman.

"Below me you will see these muggle scum Jane Olson and Edward Olson, who are breaking the law and her actual parents, Bellatrix Lestrange and Rodolphus Lestrange!" She continues, frightening as ever.

"I am now going to decide what to do with the scum! Let's vote!" She says, and suddenly everyone's hands go up.

"Ok imprisonment it is!" She looks triumphant.

After an eternity of "yadda yadda back and forth blah" we are all freed. I am now standing with my apparent parents Bellatrix and Rodolphus, who look very happy to see me, and are in a rush to take me home.

"Welcome to your real family darling! We are going to take you home now!" She says all excited.

"Can't wait." I say just as apprehensive as I was when I arrived at Hogwarts for the first time.

We get into a odd looking vehicle and Rodolphus begins to drive in a very dangerous manner, almost as if he's never driven before. We eventually pull up the street and I see what is awaiting me as my new home...


	10. Chapter 10

We have arrived at the Malfoy Manor! Suddenly I feel really confused about all this and I begin to feel lightheaded, my new "mum" takes notice.

"O darling are you all right?" She says with care.

"It's just this is the Malfoy Manor." I say confused.

"Yes and your point being?" she responds.

"The Malfoy's live here." I say with certainty.

"Darling, Narcissa is my sister, when things got rough for us during the war, we lost our house and most of our money and to conserve what was left, she let me live here, it's a giant house you won't notice it, and she's got a son, Draco." She says truthfully.

"Well isn't that just lovely. Draco is my boyfriend. Now I have to break up because I just found out my mother is his aunt, how brilliant." I say upset.

"Darling it's ok, you can be friends, now let's walk in!" She says happy.

Once again I walk through the shiny front door and am once again greeted by Narcissa who is in shock.

"This can't be Bell, she can't be your daughter!" Narcissa says.

"Yes she is, she was just stolen by that muggle scum." Bellatrix states and shoots Narcissa a look.

"Oh yes that's right! I remember you had a daughter who got taken away." Narcissa says but it sounds like she is lying.

"Let me just get Draco! He will be thrilled to meet his cousin!" Narcissa continues forgetting my identity.

She then steps out of the grand entrance hall and into a separate room and closes the door, I hear muffled whispering and then she steps out with my boy. Then his eyes meet mine and he pulls away and turns around, and slams a door. He is in total disbelief as well. I really want this to be a nightmare and wish that I could still be asleep in Draco's arms, but it's not, believe me I've pinched myself 5 times, it's no dream:(

I decide to head back to school, as a. I'm supposed to be there and b. I'm not loving my new family. When I arrive Draco sees me and...


	11. Chapter 11

He leans in and I think he's going to kiss me. Scrap that. I KNOW he's going to kiss me. Maybe this has all been just a massive blip on the sonogram and he actually is still head over heels in love with me. Then he does the unexpected. I feel it before I can register what is actually occurring. He slaps me so hard, I want to cry.

"YOU FREAKING CON ARTIST! YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD JUST LEAD ME ON LIKE THIS, BUT GODAMN NO YOU CANNOT!" Draco shouts, then strides away quickly so I can't get the final word.

I wander aimlessly around the common room. I check my chronograph. It's only 11:30 am. I should really be attending classes and if I act now, I can probably still make Potions, I mean I really should get my butt in there as I haven't exactly gotten a very good start with Snape.

I walk in surprisingly on time, and I feel like everyone is staring at me. No one smiles at me, some roll their eyes, no one has seen me for three days straight, they probably think I'm some crazed wild child who can't follow rules, but that couldn't be further from the truth. I feel like I should've been placed in a nicer house, that's where I belong, but I know Slytherin is better for me in the long run.

Suddenly Draco walks in. My god, I could honestly stare at that gorgeous boy all day long, but I know he's know longer mine and I'm Ophelia Lestrange.

I sit there in absolute silence until the class is over. I decide to not go to lunch as I honestly can't face anyone right now.

I lie down on my bed in the dormitories and I hear a knock on the door. I open it, and standing there is...


	12. Chapter 12

(I continued to write this due to popular demand u know who u r;))

Draco was looking at me. He stood in the doorway all Harvey Kinkle beautiful and I knew it was too good to be true. He looked at me and only said one thing.

"A lady is in the common room to see you, you little ugh!" He said in a crass manner.

So I walked into the common room and saw my mum. Bellatrix looked happy, almost too happy, her demeanour almost creepy and overbearing, but hey, she was here to see her beloved daughter, moi.

"Darling! You'll never believe this but I'm taking you on the most special holiday! With your cousin Draco! Isn't it soooo good?!" She says almost bursting at the seams.

"Eh." I said annoyed.

"Dahling! It's such a good opportunity for you and your cousin to spend quality time together!" She says very happily.

It's no use me putting up a fight. I have to go, which totally sucks. Suddenly I smell a waft of baby powder. I know it's Draco. He breezes up behind me and takes me by total surprise.

"I know that I've been mean to you, and I really hate to do this, but for appearances sake I recommend we just get along, trust me. You don't know what Bellatrix is capable of." He says with warning.

"Eh ok." I say annoyed.

That afternoon Draco, Bellatrix and I are sitting at a crowded airport.

"Why must we travel with juggles?" I say annoyed.

"Because its traditional, we are a effing family, so we better act like one missy." Mum says noticing my tone and mocking me.

I decide to remain quiet for the rest of the hour we wait here, looking at Draco and seeing a Harvey Kinkle sexy guy and could totally fall into him like chocolate.

After waiting and waiting we are called to board. But before I can get on I get stopped...


	13. Chapter 13

I thought I'd just take a nap~ Harvey Kinkle 1998

I shudder awake, I'm still waiting at the airport. Bellatrix being all Helena Bonham looks at me like I'm psych, and I think I am.

I decide to write a few acrostic poems to pass the time, because I've been told I'm an undiscovered genius. So here they are:

Original

Princess

Hellcat

Ecstasy;)

Lovely

Imaginative

Awesome

Dreamy

Ravishing

Arrogance

Cooperation

Organised

High

Arty

Remembers stuff

Very weird

Extremely irrelevant

Yellowish

Kool kat

Intelligent

Nifty

Kingggg

Legal

Everything

Suddenly the bell actually does go and we walk up...

(Sorry for the odd chapter it was funny lol)


	14. Chapter 14

Suddenly I shudder awake, and I'm actually not at the airport (that was just a very disturbing dream.) I'm just lying in bed, and am shaking so much, I don't know what is wrong with me. I look at my watch and it reads 10am, and it's a Saturday. I've got all day to do whatever I want. I decide to go to the library, even though I never received any homework (well if I did I wasn't listening.) but I actually want to learn more about my family. I know I know geeky but still, I think it could help to know my true background.

It's been hours. I've read at least 100 books and lunch came and went, and I've got so many paper cuts, my fingers can barely turn the pages, but somehow I manage it. Suddenly I read a book called 'Riddles and Rituals'; weird book name I know but it's supposedly about the famous Riddle family, and it has a massive family tree, and I look at the very bottom under a man called Josiah Riddle and his wife Vera Thornington and see a silhouette of a girl called Olive Marvolo Riddle (clearly named affectionately after her grandfather.) and the thing that catches my eye is that she has the EXACT same birthday as me, and I flick to the chapter about Josiah and Vera, then read "Taken away by Snatchers in 2000, Olive was never to be identified again.". This seems almost too odd, but I decide to dismiss it and get ready for dinner.

After dinner, I start really thinking about what I read earlier, could I be Olive? I mean that sounds so odd, but when I really think about it, it could be plausible, I mean I don't exactly look like Bellatrix or Rodolphus, no shared traits looks or otherwise, but maybe I look like a grandma or distant relative? I'm really unsure, but I decide to just go to sleep, but before I can I smell the sultry baby powder again behind me. Draco is behind me.

"Ugh can't you leave me alone? You are like a dog with a bone!" I shout at him.

"I was just concerned, you spent all day in the library." He said with actual concern.

"I was just researching for an important school project, now leave me alone I wanna sleep!" I say lying and then walk him out and shut the door.

Peace and quiet at last. I actually borrowed a few more books about the Riddles, so I could find out about it, but then another girl, Pansy comes in, so I just hide them again, and fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

After everyone has left the room in the morning, I decide to look at the Riddle books, and I find inside of one a photo section, that shows in depth photos of each Riddle, well I guess, I'm not exactly them, but they seem so exclusive I guess from what I've seen.

I then see them. Josiah and Vera. I almost can't believe how physically perfect they are, wait scratch that. The whole family is so flawless. Suddenly I grab scissors and before I can stop myself, I cut the photo of Josiah and Vera out, and notice the resemblance. First the blonde hair then the slightly upturned noses and finally the deep deep chocolate eyes. I almost see myself in Vera's face, but I decide its only a stupid theory, nothing more so I decide to hide the books away and instead get on to homework I just found out we had.

It's late at night, and I cannot sleep. I need to know, there's no time to kill, I need to know where I'm from, like I look nothing like the Lestranges, but maybe I look like a grandmother. Part of me is praying that I'm Olive Riddle, not Ophelia Lestrange, but I tell myself I'm Ophelia and then go to sleep.

The next morning is just as slow, but I have classes, so I have no time to research anything. Breakfast is loud and I don't like the food, so I just sit there and drink my water. Next is Potions. To the dungeons I head, but I get shoved against the wall by Crabbe and Goyle, but I don't think it was on purpose to be honest, I mean they are fat as. I then reach Snapes classroom, where he is giving us "permanent" seating, on desks of twos, ugh! I really don't like this. I just don't really like my year to be honest.

"Ophelia Lestrange! Seeing as you and Draco are always in detention together, I'm going to give you some quality bonding time!" Snape says and indicates to our desk.

No no no. I don't want to sit with Draco:( When I sit down I smell the choking scent of baby powder, mixed with something metallic, almost blood like, but I ignore it. The rest of the lesson passes so quickly...


	16. Chapter 16

Dearest Friends!

I'm so happy you are following Ophelia on her journey so I thought I'd give you some background info on her. Ps. There will be one chapter like this a week, where you find out cool things.

Xoxo Gossip Gurl

It's in Haikus, just for something a little bit different...

Ophelia:

16 and Sweet

Head over heels in love with Draco

Is a Slytherin

Draco:

16 and sombre

Head over heels in love with Ophelia

Harvey:

Sixteen and thirty

He is not relevant

He is a kinkle

"ITS THE KINKMAN"- Harvey Kinkle 90s

Ok that's all from me for now, so please send me heaps of questions and I'm gonna answer them in my next post xoxo


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- back by popular request xo

The rest of the afternoon went by really quickly, to my happiness. I couldn't stop thinking about that metallic blood like smell, that was clearly omitting from Draco. Wait. Why am I still thinking about him you are probably wondering, to be honest I'm wondering this, but I decide that it's probably a good thing, but I'm not too sure why. I'm actually kind of worried about him. He might of just cut himself on the way to class, maybe he fell over, but I'm kind of doubtful of that, because if he did, being the little sterile he is he'd definitely go to the hospital wing, he definitely wouldn't leave it alone.

At dinner Draco doesn't show up, and I begin to get really worried about him, and I ask a few faces if they know where he is, but they do not know. After dinner I am the first back into the common room, and I look for him, but he isn't here, then I see a note on top of my stuff.

"Don't look for me Ophelia, I know you probably are wondering,and as your cousin, I just want to say it's for the best. I've gone somewhere, but you won't know where it is. I won't tell you, sorry. It's for the best. Trust me."

Well that was soooo calming. Not. Suddenly my heart starts beating faster, and I try to take a step but the room shakes around me and I fall, and eventually everything turns black.

Next thing I know I'm in the hospital wing. The nurse is tending to others until she notices that I'm awake. "What happened?" I asked.

"You had an extreme anxiety attack, you literally wore yourself out with worry." She says looking ever so slightly concerned, but still very professionally at the same time.

I get dispatched later that day and head into an empty common room, as I'm advised to do no classes today, when suddenly behind a locked door I hear sobbing...


	18. Chapter 18

*This chapter is so beautiful, had tears while writing this, it may not be appropriate, and I might not be correct about depression etc, but I wanted elements of this to strengthen their love, please also understand my use of language, thanks xo*

I find the door, and open it using my wand, as I found it locked. Instantly I have no clue who it is, the sobs are definitely from a boy, but it could be Crabbe, I mean he's probably bitter about not much dinner or some rubbish. But then I walk towards what looks like a window, that has curtains but they've been shut, I open them, and then I see him. My beautiful Draco, all broken, in pieces, I cannot understand this. I've never seen him like this, he's always so sure of himself, not like this.

"Go away." He says in an ashamed voice.

"No, never." I say sure of myself.

"Why would you care about me?" He said.

"Because you are my world, I know that we cannot be together, but I'll never stop loving you." I say with truth.

"Thanks, I feel the same way, you are so amazing." He says fixing to cry.

"What's wrong?" I ask sensing his sad tone.

"Nothing." He responds.

"I know it's not nothing.." I say with certainty.

"Ok, well it's something, but you wouldn't care, I don't think you could ever love me, I'm fu*****g ugly." He says crying.

"No you aren't I love you, your soul is so beautiful:)" I say so full of love.

"Ok, well, it's really hard for me, it's kind of embarrassing and I deserve every part of it, don't tell me I didn't, cause you know it's true." He says.

"Babe, just show me." I say concerned.

"Ok, I will." He says with his lip quivering.

Then he pulls his arms out, then takes his t-shirt off, and I'm truly shocked. His beautiful body. There are burn marks and razor cuts all over. He's been self harming. He then sees my gaze and starts crying. He's ashamed, but this just shows how much this beautiful boy has been through and I love him so much more and I wanna help my baby. I then embrace him in a hug, and he winces, from the pain of his scars. "It's ok. I'm gonna help you." I say calming him. He keeps crying, but at least he's safe now, I won't let him touch his beautiful body again. I start kissing him all over.

"You are so beautiful, never ever forget that." I say smiling.

He doesn't respond but I feel him smiling.

"Don't leave me, please." He says still wobbly.

"Never, it's a promise." I say certain.

For the rest of the night we sit together in an embrace, and I never want to let him go...


	19. Chapter 19

After breakfast the next morning (which Draco did not want to go to, much to my worry) I head to Snape's office, you may be wondering why I am going to Snape. But I am going for two reasons. 1. Draco needs me. 2. It's a Wednesday and I have to attend classes, unless I appeal to be withdrawn from all classes, so I can protect Draco.

"Enter." Snape says and I enter the room.

"What?" He barks.

"Can I please get withdrawn from classes today due to exemplary reasoning?"

"No." He says.

"Why not?" I ask disheartened.

"Because you don't exactly have the best track record for when it comes to actually attending classes. NOW LEAVE!" Snape says in a rage.

The rest of the day is slow. Every minute feels like an hour, and every hour feels like a day. After what seems an eternity, we are dismissed from classes. I rush to the Slytherin common room and find...


	20. Chapter 20

I found nothing. I mean I wasn't expecting to, but you never know, maybe Draco would sit by the fire during the day? I rush over towards the room he hides in, and open the door, he is gone. OH MY GOD! I am really worried at this point! I have no clue where he is.

After looking all over the dungeons, I find him. He is sitting in a corner, shaking. I am now really concerned, as I can't see his face, but he looks to be in pain.

"Draco?"

No response. I walk up to him and tap him on the back, and he turns around.

"I am hideous." He says, so full of pain.

"No you are not." I say trying to reassure him, but to no avail.

Then I notice a scalpel on the floor. Oh no. Then I look at his face. Oh no. He has cut his lip and a large section down the side of his face. He starts crying even more. I feel for him. I kneel down beside him and hug him so tightly, he again winces in pain, I cannot believe this beautiful boy feels the need to harm himself in such a way. It's really sad, but I don't like him any less for it. In fact I love him more.

Again that night we sleep together in the room we were in last night, but I got some matresses and pillows and blankets for us, to sleep well I suppose. Draco cries for a few hours and I hug him close, man the love I have for this boy.

The next day I try Snape again, but he said no. So I spent the whole day in classes, although last period rolls around and I sit down, then I hear a knock on the door, and Draco enters! He came to class, the teacher asks him what happened to his scarred face and arms, he says, wolves, but I know the truth.

There are 10 more minutes left when Draco stands up and leaves, and no one stops him from exiting this class. They just let him go.

After class I trip over, on my rush to Draco, and quickly head to Nurse for a bandage, but thats when I see him.

He is lying on the bed of the Nurse's office, he looks comatose...


	21. Chapter 21

"He passed out from lack of energy, I found him on the floor on my way to get a student who collapsed in class." She says very calmly.

I cannot respond, but at least he isn't dead.

"He hasn't been eating." She says.

Still no response comes from me.

"I gave him a drug and he will wake up any minute, the only side effects is a gained sense of confidence, on an unknown scale." She continues.

Later that day after Draco is freed from the hospital wing, he wants to go to the lagoon.

"Why the lagoon?" I ask

"I dunno, I wanna get out there." He says with fake bravado.

So we go, when we get down there he rips his clothes off and all that is left is his boxers. I think he can tell my shock at the scale of his scars, but he looks really embarassed, so I don't bring it up anymore.

I must have been swimming for hours, and for some reason I lose track of Draco, and it is dark, so I cannot exactly tell where he his. I start getting worried about him, so I head back to sure where there is some light. Then I see him, he is holding an oyster shell and scaling deep into his leg, leaving blood. I walk up behind him and lift the shell away from him, and then sit down and hug him tightly once again. I then rub my hands over his scars and he winces slightly so I become more gentle in my touch.

"You are so worth it, you deserve love and happiness, when will you see what I see?" I ask sadly.

He doesn't respond, he just shivers slightly and I wrap him in a towel, and continue to hug him.

"Sometimes I wish we weren't cousins." He says gently.

"Same." I say.

"You are really beautiful O." he says kissing me.

"Not as beautiful as you." I respond.

Should I tell him about the Riddle's? I decide to, because he's so broken, maybe this will help?

I tell him about it and he looks awestruck.

"Let's find these people!" He says and gets up.

That night we ponder over books, and sleep in our new room together and it is such a nice night.

The next morning I awake to birds chirping and I smile over at Draco, who smiles back at me. He has decided to go to class today, for which I am so happy about.


	22. Chapter 22

Classes that day drag on, but at least Draco is attending them, and I know he is safe. I cannot focus today and I have two, very good reasons (well Snape wouldn't agree with them, but they are good reasons nonetheless.) 1. Draco 2. The fact I may be Olive Riddle.

That afternoon something curious happens. I see someone (not too sure who) head down a path, and greet a boy, much older than me, (well he could just be tall) and who looks to be wearing a uniform, but it most definitely looks nothing like ours now. I decide to not continue watching, but instead I turn around and head towards the common rooms. But before I can get there I run into Snape, who looks pleased, just not with me.

"Hello Ophelia."

"Hello."

"I have a task for you."

"What may it be?"

"There is a new student, his name is Tom. I want you to look after him."

"Why?"

"Because I said so?"

"Shouldn't you be asking someone more studious?"

"Well, I did consider that but I decided you need some kind of responsibility other than caring for that Malfoy boy."

"OH ok, sure."

"Good good. Here he is." Snape finishes and leads the boy towards me.

He is tall, dark an so so handsome, but I know I musn't fall for him. I am loyal to Draco and only Draco.

"Hello, Tom, my name is Ophelia! It is a pleasure to meet you." I say trying to make the new boy feel welcome.

"Hi Olive." He says.

"My name is Ophelia." I respond.

"Yes yes, sorry slip of tongue. My apologies."

"No problem, but you might want to get the correct uniform." I say.

"Oh I won't be needing it, you see I already finished school a long time ago." He replies.

"What?" I say confused.

"Nothing, I said I am excited to be here, and I will find a new uniform."

Later that evening, Tom is on a tour of his new school, but I cannot shake this weird feeling I have. Why did he call me Olive? And why does he seem so familiar?...


	23. Chapter 23

I have no clue where I saw him before, but he is definitely a familiar face. I know that I never met him, maybe he is just an actor, who discovered he was special, I'm not too sure about that theory though. I decide to just shake it off.

I enter our room, our hidden one. I look down at Draco and he smiles, however I can see the deep pain in his eyes, and I know how hard that this must be for him, to simply smile, but I am so grateful that he has gone to this effort for me, he is so lovely, and I can see him looking at the Riddle Books, and he even found some in his family's personal collection. I decide to tell him about Tom.

"Hey, can I tell you something? I say.

"Sure." He says silently.

"Ok, something really weird happened today." I begin.

"Okay continue on." He says suddenly rolling his sleeves up because the room is steaming hot.

"Um well ah." I say suddenly distracted looking at his fresh cuts on his arm.

"Please tell me." He says oblivious.

"Um, sure sure, where was I? Oh yeah there is this new student called Tom, Snape assigned me to be his buddy, and he is very odd, and he is wearing a very bizarre uniform." I say distracted.

"How strange. Who comes a few weeks into term?" He says.

"Even stranger, he called me Olive."

"Bizarre."

"Very and he is also very familiar, I am just not so sure where I saw him." I say looking at Draco's red wrists.

He notices my gaze. And he suddenly pulls his sleeves down, all embarrassed. He doesn't talk but I know what he needs. So I pull him into a tight hug and he smiles, I can feel it. I press a little too hard into his back, forgetting he burned himself there and he winces in pain.

"I know who he is!" Draco screams.

"Who?"

"Tom Riddle."

"So he is my grandfather?"

"Yes."

"How does that work?"

"He has used some form of magic to come here, because Tom Riddle died. Only Voldemort remained." He tells.

"How strange." I say.

"But that still doesn't tell me I am Olive." I say again.

"No but he came here for a reason. Called you Olive for a reason. Tom is no dummy, O, he is one of the most powerful wizards of all time. I am pretty sure that you are Olive Riddle."...


	24. Chapter 24

"Dumbledore!" I screamed as I was pounding on the door to the headmaster's office. I was desperate for answers, but I didn't know where to look, Snape probably wouldn't provide much help and I don't trust any other teacher with such important matters. Suddenly it seemed that he had finally heard my cries for help. He appeared looking ever so slightly confused, but he invited me in nonetheless.

"So, I was looking in the library, and I found something that confused me, you see, I believe I am Olive Riddle." I was about to continue, but Dumbledore opened his mouth, so I figured it was best not to cross him on this.

"You shouldn't have been looking in the library. Especially at the Riddle documents, they are a dark family, nothing good will come of you trying to live this fantasy you so clearly have, and simply because you are requesting such information from me, I shall turn you away." he said, getting up off his oak chair, and showed me towards the door, as if I was rubbish, to be thrown out the next day.

"Did he help?" Draco said, with worried eyes.

"No. He was so stuck up on his opinion, I feel like he is so biased towards the Griffindors, he doesn't care for anyone else but them."

"Not true."

"Very true. And you know it. I feel like we should just give up on this stupid chase, but I don't want to. I am enjoying doing this with you, and finding out more about myself, my potential family."

We walked down the old stone hallway, discussing what to do next when suddenly a shadow appeared...


End file.
